


To Never Leave

by somanyfeels



Series: Patrochilles Prompts [1]
Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Boys In Love, Bruises, Foreshadowing, Friendship/Love, M/M, Promises, Sexual Content, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyfeels/pseuds/somanyfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a soft sigh, Patroclus’ nose wrinkled.  Achilles smiled at that, he was waking him.  Slowly and gradually so as to continue his journey across his skin for a few moments more.  His lips moved from the face, down his neck, and began brushing against his collar bone while his hands traced the curves of his spine and rested at his hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Never Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Accidental flowery language because I can't write these two in normal English. They deserve better than that.

Patroclus was a sound sleeper, only ever waking to the sounds of Achilles coming back into the room after visits with his mother as if returning to him was enough to bring him from the farthest and deepest dreams.  He was beautiful as he slept, the moonlight throwing shadows over his cheekbones and bringing forth a glorious pale shine to his hair.  Sometimes Achilles stayed awake for longer than he meant to, enraptured by the one sleeping at his side.  He wished the moment would last for an eternity, sleep would simply cut it short.

Achilles didn’t need his eyes to be open to see the lines and details of Patroclus’ face, he had memorized it over the years.  He could feel the smooth skin and gentle curves under his fingers without touch, could taste the sweetness of his mouth without kissing, and could see him clearly without even looking.  Patroclus was as familiar to him as the feel of a spear in his hand and the sands of Phthia’s beaches under his feet.  Still, he could not look away, fearful of missing some small movement or casual, unconscious expression.

Instead, he reached out and ran his fingers gently over his lover’s eyes, feeling the long lashes under his fingertips and the minute movements under the lids.  As he had done a hundred other nights before, he trailed his fingers over his face and relearned it, wary of forgetting such an incredible sight.  It was such a horrible thing to consider, that one day Patroclus would leave him and all Achilles would have left was his memories of this face.  It would never happen.

He leaned forward and ran his lips over the soft skin.  Patroclus continued to sleep.  He was always such a heavy sleeper, both a blessing and a disappointment.  Achilles longed to have Patroclus open his eyes and look over to him with all the warmth, love, and fascination that was always saved just for him.  Yet, he wished for Patroclus to continue sleeping so that his exploration can continue uninterrupted.  He did not kiss hard or passionately, just enough for the thin skin of his lips to brush against his lover’s jaw.  It was warm, with the sharp bones creating mountains in his skin and forming his face.  Achilles could map them out from memory alone without a thought.

With a soft sigh, Patroclus’ nose wrinkled.  Achilles smiled at that, he was waking him.  Slowly and gradually so as to continue his journey across his skin for a few moments more.  His lips moved from the face, down his neck, and began brushing against his collar bone while his hands traced the curves of his spine and rested at his hips.  There were bruises there, the perfect size and shape to match Achilles’s fingers.  He would deepen them once Patroclus awoken, but until then he was content to bury his face into the other’s neck and breathe him in.  He smelt faintly of the salty sea, but mostly of ripe figs and polished stone.  It was a heavenly scent.

“You’re doing it again.”  He murmured softly, his eyes still closed.

“Doing what?”  Achilles whispered, pulling his face back so he could see wakefulness fully return to him.

Patroclus hummed as he blinked his eyes open.  “You always do this.  You worship me in the night when I’m not awake to witness.”

It was the truth, but only partially so.  “I worship you always, in the light of the sun and under the stars, when you’re lively and receptive, or asleep and at peace.”  He said, a smile breaking out across his face.  “Patroclus.”

That was it.  His name, whenever he spoke it Patroclus’ mouth would twitch ever so slightly, the corners of his lips twisting up in emotions Achilles couldn’t quite recognize.  Relief, happiness.  Perhaps affection.

Achilles was quick to tangle their legs together, tossing aside the blankets that covered them, and rolled over so that his face was hovering just above Patroclus’ and he could feel every inch of their bodies touching.  “Did you wish me to stop?”  He said.

“Don’t you dare.”  Patroclus said, reaching up to stroke his hand up and down the side of Achilles’ face, his touch leaving behind the sensation of fire.

“Then I won’t dare.”  He leaned down, catching his lips.  This was as familiar as everything else, perfect and excitable as it was memorable and comfortable.  Achilles remembered every kiss they had ever had, from the confusing moment on the beach and every one since.  Patroclus’ hands roamed up his back, the feel of his fingers sending shivers up his spine.  “Never leave me.”

He said it as a request, a hope, and maybe an order although he would never mean it as one.  He would keep Patroclus with him for as long as the other wished to stay and no longer.  He fit one of his legs in between his lover’s spread thighs and waited.

The words seemed to startle Patroclus, confusion dancing across his features.  “I never could.”  He said.  “Do you think I will?”

“I hope not.”  He said.  Their hips met in a moment later, brushing against each other.  He is hungry for more and doesn’t stop himself from lowering himself down.  “Swear it?”

Patroclus tilted his head back with a breathy moan and Achilles moved against him, over and over.  “Swear that I will never leave you?”  He asked, his fingers digging into Achilles’ shoulders.  He hummed in answer, he would ask again if he must.  “I swear that I will never leave you.  The gods themselves couldn’t drag me away from you now.”

The answer felt like it was exploding through him, rippling like water of his muscles and through his chest.  Joy and relief blending into one.  They shifted themselves slightly as his hand continued to travel over Patroclus, his fingers brushing over where he had been just hours before, still wet with olive oil and open not quite enough, he needed more.  Legs wrapped around him as he watched his lover bloom and open further under his touches and silent instructions.  They were almost ready, just a little more.

He slid inside with a deep rumble in his chest and the sound of soft moans circling around him.  They moved together, neither taking any control from the other, and Achilles let his fingers dig further into the bruises on his lover’s hips and allowed his claim to be renewed.  Patroclus laid his own claim as well, with the crescent shaped indents from the fingers on Achilles’ shoulders and bruising kisses against his neck.  They repeated each other’s names over and over, a litany that set his mind at ease and slowly pushed him closer.

He needed more.  Achilles pushed further, his hips snapping forward in sharper thrusts as he felt the muscles on and around him clench and tighten.  Then, when Patroclus wrapped his legs more securely around his waist and pulled him as close as they could possibly be, Achilles heard his friend moan loudly and his eyes slide close.  He could see the pleasure written across his face clearly and beautifully, a sight meant just for him.

His own release was just a few quick thrusts away and once they were done the wrapped themselves back in their blankets, uncaring of the cooling mess they had made.  It would be an issue in the morning, tonight was just their peaceful sanctuary that he still wished would last a lifetime.  Patroclus smiled at him, running his slender fingers through his golden hair and then down the length of his nose.

“I belong to you.”  He said, kissing the trail his fingers hand made.  “I cannot leave you now.”

If it was true, and Achilles desperately wished it to be, then they were bound to each other.  In every way they could be.  It was a promise, an oath.  As Patroclus gradually drifted off back to sleep and Achilles went back to silently studying the relaxed features of the face pressed against his chest, he felt his worry subside.  Patroclus would never leave him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic for TSOA and I hope it was alright. Thank you for reading!


End file.
